


Becoming The Princess

by sailoronymoon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailoronymoon/pseuds/sailoronymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma and Vegeta have had Trunks already, but what's missing? Marriage, you say. Vegeta doesn't want to, but after a certain conversation with Bulma, decides to go through with it. Vegeta/Bulma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming The Princess

Becoming the Princess  
By: sailoronymoon

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Characters. 

SUMMARY: This story takes place after the Cell Saga. My canon is that they got married AFTER Trunks was born. He would be about a year old in this story, and Chichi would be pregnant with Goten. This is a story about how they got married, as written by me, and how I thought they should go about it. This story is rated M for strong sexual content. The pairing is strictly Vegeta/Bulma. This is a story about them, and them only. I hope you all enjoy it, and please don't forget to review.

With that, enjoy.

 

~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sex between a Saiyan and a human. Something that shouldn't happen, but did. Whoever the human was, man or woman, had to have a strong enough body to be able to survive having sex with a Saiyan; Especially if that saiyan was the prince of all saiyans. 

Loud moans escaped from Bulma's lips as the Prince of all Saiyans continued to pound into her. Her fingers were clenching his hair tightly, her legs wrapped around his waist. His movements were precise, perfect. As to be expected from someone who boasted about how perfect he was. 

At first, Vegeta had hated how loud she was, but now, now he enjoyed making her scream in pleasure. It wasn't the first time they had sex, oh no, they had been messing around for quite some time. It was how their son had been conceived. There was something about Bulma that intrigued Vegeta. He figured it was the fact that she acted almost exactly like him; proud, egotistical, smart, and sexy. She was drop dead gorgeous, and she knew it. There were so many guys out there that Bulma could have, but she wanted the man on top of her. She screamed in pleasure as he released inside her, his breathing heavy as he lowered himself, resting his head on her breasts. 

She was stroking his hair gently, catching her breath as well. Sex with Vegeta was...amazing. There were no other words for it. He definitely was skilled in that department, and not lacking one bit. After the birth of their son, Bulma had figured that the sex would stop. But boy, was she wrong. He seemed to be wanting more of it lately, and although Bulma did not mind one bit, she felt as if there was a reason for it. She never had this much sex with Yamcha when she was dating him, so why the sudden need from the Saiyan prince?

When she was finally able to speak, she let the words that were in her mind come out quietly, as her fingers continued to play with his hair. “Is there a reason you're being so needy, Vegeta?” 

He looked up to her, having almost fallen asleep from her touch. His head didn't move, but his eyes did, locking with hers. “What on earth are you blabbing about, woman?” He snarled, not wanting to ruin this quiet moment of them together. He would never admit it, but she was a very lovely woman, and he enjoyed sex with her very much. So much in fact, that every time he saw her recently, he wanted to fuck her right then and there. There was just something about the way she had been lately that was so desirable. 

“Well, I figured that since we've been having sex so much, that you're either wanting another child from me-” At this she heard a sound of disgust from him, but continued. “-Or, you're wanting to spend more time with me...are we mating?” She blinked down at him. “That's what they call it on your planet, right? Mating?”

Vegeta sat up, staring at her. What did she mean were they mating? Didn't they already do that before they conceived Trunks? She should have gotten the hint long ago that she was already his mate. He glared at her for a minute, before crossing his arms. “Are you not already my mate, woman?” He asked.

Always so proud, she mused to herself. “We had a child together, yes. But we're not married, Vegeta.” 

“Earth rituals like that are not things I would enjoy.” 

“Ah, but see. I looked it up, and asked a few people....” She drew a finger along Vegeta's well toned chest. “And they said that marriage is something that Saiyan's do, too.” Well crap, Vegeta rolled his eyes. Of course she did her research. Miss know-it-all. He let out a huff in protest.

“Do you not want me to be married to you, Vegeta?” She asked quietly, scooting away from him. He growled, pulling her back towards him, and pushing her down on the bed, moving so that he was on top of her again. He stared into her bright blue eyes that drove him crazy. 

“I didn't say that. I figured the deed was already done, with the brat being born, and all.” He held her arms above her head, as she squirmed underneath him, trying to free herself. “We've mated in the most intimate of ways, I don't think anything else needs to be done.” 

“But Vegeta...we aren't husband and wife in Earth's eyes.” She pouted, those big blue orbs staring into his dark ones. “Can't we just register it? We don't have to have a ceremony, we can just go down to the courthouse and write our names on a piece of paper and that's that.” 

Damn that woman. Staring at him with those eyes. He shook his head. “It seems troublesome. We're already mated, why waste my time doing things like that?”

Finally breaking free from his grasp, she sat up a bit, so her face was inches away from Vegeta's. “Why? Because I want to make sure I have you all to myself. You're so selfish, stealing me away from events and gatherings to screw me whenever you feel like it. Why can't I be selfish, too? I want some closure, to know that you're not going to go off and screw some other woman whenever you want!” Her ki was rising, he could feel it, as her voice grew louder. “Why is that so much to ask from you, Prince of Saiyans! I would think that you of all people would want to brag about the fact that you married such a beautiful, smart woman! Or I could just go marry Yamcha. At least he still wants me!” She huffed, crossing her arms. Two could play the stubborn game. 

Another growl escaped from his lips, and he pinned her down again. Bulma gasped a bit, staring up at him again. His grip on her was tight, and she could tell he was angry with her. Sometimes she forgot how easy it was to make him mad. “Don't you ever say that name my presence again! You are MY mate, and mine alone!” He growled. It was both a threat, and a warning. 

“I-....I'm sorry.” She said quietly, staring up at him. Her eyes began to tear up. She just wanted him to understand. Chichi and Goku were married! Why couldn't she be, too! “B-besides...don't you want to surpass Goku? He's married, and from what Chichi told me just recently, they're having another kid!” 

Vegeta stopped. Kakarot was having another brat? Seriously? That pissed him off. That means another spawn of his rival would be born, and would try and surpass him and his own son. He couldn't have that. “....I just have to sign a piece of paper?” He glared down at her, a finger trailing along the side of her face. It was very rare for him to show affection, but every once in a while, it happened. 

She nodded. “That's it. No one even has to know, unless you want it so.”

“....Fine. But I'm only doing this for you, Woman.” He growled, before kissing her again. She guessed it was time for a round two, and she would let him have his sweet way with her. She was glad that her house was so big, and that her parents lived on the other side of the gigantic building, otherwise her moans probably would have been heard by them. If there was one thing she was good at, it was making as much noise as possible while they had sex. 

~*~*~

She awoke to the alarm going off next to her. A grumble escaped her lips, as a hand reached out from under the blankets to find the alarm clock. Pounding on it a few times, it finally turned off. Her hand slid back under the blankets, and she rolled over to try and snuggle the person next to her, only to find the bed empty. Her eyes opened and she sat up slowly. It wasn't a dream that he was in her bed, she could smell his scent on the pillows, and she ached down there. She looked towards her private bathroom, and realized that the water was running. He was showering, which meant he was keeping the promise to her to go down and get the marriage registration. Bulma dropped the blanket that was surrounding her, and slowly got up, stretching her tense muscles and making her way to the bathroom to join her Prince. 

She was quiet, but was sure that he knew she was there. He could probably sense her as she slipped into the shower behind him. Bulma gasped when she found herself being pushed against the wall of the shower, and Vegeta's mouth crushing down on hers. Her response was to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, crushing her body against his. She could feel his arousal against her, and she grinned into the kiss. When he broke their kiss, she wrapped a leg around his waist, exposing herself for him. He grinned, and slid into her with ease, as his mouth attacked her neck. She let out a large moan, and rocked her hips in time with his thrusts. He enjoyed every noise that she made; especially when he knew he was the cause of it. It turned him on greatly, and his thrusts quickened. With each thrust, she let out a gasp, clinging to him tightly, her nails digging into his back. When he released into her, she shivered, coming soon after him. She was panting as he lowered her, tilting her head up to give her another kiss. Every time they kissed, it sent a shiver down her spine. She knew this was the man that was supposed to be with her. And she figured he knew that, too. 

They finished their shower, and dressed, quietly making their way down the steps into the kitchen. For once, Vegeta was wearing regular clothes, having chosen a pair of jeans, a plain black shirt, and a leather jacket. Bulma was wearing a pencil skirt, sleeveless turtleneck, and heels. Bulma's parents greeted them when they entered the kitchen, and they both nodded, but didn't say much. They didn't want to tell anyone of their plan, at least, not yet. Eventually everyone would find out. But for now, they didn't look at each other, they acted normal as could be. 

After breakfast was done, and Mr. And Mrs. Briefs left for a small vacation they had planned with their grandson, Bulma and Vegeta left together. She pulled out a capsule, and threw it on the ground, and in a minute, there was a hoover car, ready to go. Vegeta got in the passenger's seat, and Bulma the driver's seat, and together, they drove down to the courthouse. It was a quiet ride, they didn't talk to each other. Upon arriving, Bulma didn't get out of the car right away. She sat there, biting her lip. She looked over at Vegeta, and smiled a little. 

“Are you sure this is okay, Vegeta?” She asked quietly, biting her lip again. “I mean...it's not going to hurt your pride, is it?” She was starting to have second thoughts. This would change everything as they knew it. She would be a married woman. She could never look at any other man again. Not that she had wanted to, but it was the principal of the matter. If they did this...if they really, truly got married, then that would be it. They would be forever bonded, in a way that no one could break. When a Saiyan married, it was a bond that would never break. And here she was, about to marry the Prince of all Saiyans. 

“Having second thoughts, woman?” Vegeta glared, crossing his arms. “You wanted to do this, and I agreed. A Saiyan never goes back on his word. Now, are we really going to waste my time, or are we going to do this?” 

Bulma nodded. He was right. They couldn't waste time. She turned off the hover car, and got out slowly. There was a knot in her stomach, probably from nerves. Vegeta was right behind her as she walked, careful to be close enough to her that he wouldn't get lost in the confines of the building. Bulma lead the way, walking up to a small office, and entering it quietly. Vegeta followed suit. The male stood, grinning and nodded towards her. “Miss Briefs! I've been expecting you! Please, sit down.” He motioned for Bulma to sit, and she did. She patted the seat next to her, looking up at the angry man next to her. He sat without a word, arms still crossed, clearly not wanting to be in a tiny confined space for more than he really had to be. 

There was a stack of papers on the desk in front of him, and he started going through them, talking to Bulma. She nodded every so often, meaning she understood. Vegeta on the other hand, had no idea what was going on. How long was this going to take? He had training to do! He was definitely missing his Gravity Room, that was for sure. He noticed as Bulma took a pen out of her purse, looking over a document. She scribbled in her name, then looked over at Vegeta. She smiled, then scribbled his down, as well. Then, her signature was written on the bottom. She slid the paper over to Vegeta, motioning for him to sign. He had learned how to write when he was young; only the royals and nobles of his planet were allowed to write. He quickly grabbed the pen, and scribbled incoherently, then slid the paper back. The man looked over the paper, nodded, and stood up again. “Well, congratulations to you, Miss Briefs. And to your husband.” He nodded to both of them, and Bulma smiled, reaching a hand out to shake his. 

Husband. Is that what Vegeta was called, now? Pathetic name. But he had agreed to it, so that was what he must go by, he figured. Rolling his eyes, he stood, leaving the room without another word. Bulma followed suit, slowly sneaking a hand over to his, cupping it lightly. He winced as if he was in pain, but allowed her this one small gesture. “So, that's it?” He asked, not looking at her, as they walked out of the building.

“That's it.” She giggled, leaning a bit against his arm. “Normally, married couples exchange rings, but I'm not worried about that.” She had plenty of jewelry, what was one more piece that she would probably never wear. Unless of course, he got it for her, special. But she doubt he would. 

“Rings? What does a ring have to do with being married?” He snorted as he climbed back into the vehicle. She followed after him, starting up the car, and beginning to drive back. 

“They're just a symbol, that you belong to someone.” She stated, not looking over at him, her eyes focused on the road, although she had an autopilot feature, and didn't really need to. “To show that you belong to one person, and one person only. That's really it. People say it represents how immense your love is, but I never believed that. I just figured it was a token of showing the world that you are taken, and don't need to be wooed anymore.” 

“That's so absurd.” Vegeta protested. “You're not expecting one of those, are you?” No, absolutely not. He would not go so far as to....wait. Did she say proof that she belonged to him? So, no one else could look at her, right? He would have her all to himself. That thought made him smirk a little. He'd always wanted to show claim for what was his. This would be the perfect way to do so. 

~*~*~*

It was hard enough for Vegeta to tell his now father in law about his secret plan. He didn't mention that they were married, just that he wanted to get Bulma a ring. Mr. Briefs figured that Vegeta would propose, and promised to keep it a secret from everyone, including his wife, and especially from Bulma. Mr. Briefs and Vegeta left together in the early morning, while everyone was still asleep. They made their way to the jewelry store, and Vegeta felt uncomfortable. He didn't like places like this, especially places with so many women. He entered the shop, and looked around. There were so many designs, so many gems. His eyes widened a bit, how was he going to pick out the perfect ring for her? She wasn't picky, she would like pretty much anything. Shit, this was going to be hard. 

He spent what felt like hours in there, looking at the various colored gems, and decided on a diamond. The jeweler told him it was traditional that the diamond be used as a wedding ring. He nodded, noting that he understood. He continued to look around, and there it was, the perfect diamond. Not too big, not too small. It was a perfect circle, nestled on a gold band. He pointed at it, and Mr. Briefs came over to inspect it. He agreed that it would be the perfect ring for her, and paid for it. The jeweler put it in a tiny box, and tied a small bow around it. He handed it to Vegeta, who placed it in his pocket, nodded, and he left with Mr. Briefs. 

Bulma always slept in late when it was her day off. Vegeta knew this, and was sitting at the edge of their bed, waiting for her to wake up. This was completely unlike him, to be acting like this, to be waiting for her to wake up so he could see her face as she saw this small gesture from him. He looked down at her as she stirred, a soft noise escaping from her lips. She rolled over, and yawned, opening her eyes slowly. Realizing Vegeta was there, she sat up slowly, giving him a big smile. “Well, you're up early.”

“I'm always up early.” He stated, sitting there all stoic and proud. He threw the box at her, looking around the room, at every place but at her. She blinked a few times, before her eyes widened. Taking the small box in the palm of her hand, she tugged at the ribbon slowly. It fell off the box, and she opened it, her eyes staring down at the ring inside. 

“T-this is...” she looked back at him. There was a faint blush on his face.

“Well, you said it was a symbol that you belonged to someone, right? Well, now everyone will know that....you're my mate.” He huffed, pushing his chest out. She couldn't help but giggle a bit. Always so proud, that Prince of hers. 

“Will you help me put it on?” She smiled, still staring down at the small ring. 

“What? Do you seriously need help with that?!” 

“Please? It's just a small act...and besides, it's just you and me. No one will see you do it.” She was looking at him with those eyes. Those eyes that he couldn't say no to. He sighed, and shifted over to her, taking the box from her hands and pulling the ring out. He took her hand gently, he always forgot how much stronger he was than her, and ever so lightly, slid the ring onto her finger. It was the perfect fit, and he knew it would be. He had memorized every piece of her in their lovemaking. He knew every nook and cranny, every spot that turned her on. He knew it all. 

And now, he would forever be the only one who ever knew it all. And the whole world could be jealous of the fact that he had found the perfect woman. She was stubborn, and stoic, just like him. They fought constantly, but they always seemed to make up. And the sex...he could definitely admit, the sex with her was incredible. He fit perfectly inside her, and the warmth of her walls that squeezed him when he was inside her drove him mad. He would never admit it, but he always craved her. Now he knew why Kakarot liked talking about sex so much. It was indeed very enjoyable. 

He leaned down, kissing the top of her head gently, and she looked up at him. Her eyes were wide, and he couldn't help but give her a smirk. “So, now that you're officially mine...” He shifted, crawling on top of her. “That means I can have you whenever I want, does it not?” 

“You're such a prude!” Bulma giggled. “What about your training?!”

“I trained earlier.” He growled. “I will continue later. For now, I want my woman to obey me.”

“Only if you do something for me.” She purred, her blue hair sprawled over the pillow, fanned out beneath her.

“What is it now?” He wasn't in the mood for games.

“Will you call me by my name?” 

“What?”

“You've...never actually said it. I just want to hear you say it...just once.” She reached up, brushing her thumb along his lips. They were calloused, just like the rest of his body, but she still loved it. She loved every part of him, every scar, every bruise. 

“...Fine, Bulma. I want you to obey me.” 

“Of course, my Prince.” She pulled him down for a kiss, and together, they danced the dance that they were ever so familiar with, but this time, as husband and wife.


End file.
